Los Luchadores Vs El Legionario del Caos
by Camp and Chef
Summary: Un extraño enmascarado toma el control de un cartel mexicano y amenaza con destruir el país si no aceptan sus demandas. Es entonces que El Santo, Blue Demon, Mil Mascaras, El Rayo de Jalisco y Huracán Ramirez se unen contra el misterioso enmacarado. (Tributo personal a las leyendas del ring en el cine mexicano)


**Camp B: hola, gracia por leer este interesante tema que puede que les encante**

Chef: _Solo si es que uno de Televisa lo lee y ya nos cargo en la ma…._

**Heeeejeee caalmado y mejor comenzamos ¿No?**

…

**Prologo**

En la sierra de Sinaloa, es muy fácil esconderse del ejército, ayuda más que la comunidad mas cercana te ayude a estar alerta, contratar halcones es fácil y con buena paga, si que puedes confiar; Si te preguntas por qué, simplemente porque ellos ya no confían en los políticos, si ven que nosotros confiamos en uno, ellos no se la piensan dos veces pues saben que ellos si verán por el pueblo y más si nosotros estamos de por medio.

Siempre hay alguno que quiere unírsenos, antes era por necesidad, ahora es por querer ser famoso o por puras pendejadas, ya ven que los weyes solo se carga de la competencia o algún cuico importante, y se creen merecedores de canciones, viejas y vino. Poco nos aguantan aquí esos pendejos, pues solo se descuidan o hace demasiada alharaca y la competencia se los carga al panteón, yo lo sé porque lo he visto un chingo de veces.

Pero un día vino a parar al pueblo un werco, parecía de la ciudad pues sus fachas y forma de hablar lo delataban, parecía que venía de la capital, como siempre recibimos el pitazo y fuimos a ver qué era lo que lo había traído aquí; Muchas veces había llegado gente así, pero la mayoría solo era para visitar a un familiar que se encontraba en el lugar o había perdido el rumbo para Culiacán o Mazatlán. Pero el no fue así, él llego por el negocio, lo más curioso de este pelao es que cuando lo encontramos en el hotel, llevaba puesta un mascara de luchador y nos esperaba en el "lobby" sentado. Ver a un wey así daba risa y más cuando decía que se nos quería unir, simplemente nos reímos en su cara, de seguro otro de la plebada que se había dejado ir por las tantas pendejadas de ser un narco, él ni pio dijo ante esto y muy serio nos dijo que podía demostrar lo contrario; Pos primero quítate esa pendejada que tienes en la cabeza, te vez bien pendejo con eso recuerdo haberle dicho primero, fue entonces que se movió en chinga hacia uno de los que me acompañaba, y sin decir algo, saco un cuchillo de no sé dónde y se lo encajo a mi compa, no se detuvo ahí , como un pinche gato se abalanzo sobre mis otros compadres que habían sacado las pistolas para agarrarlo a plomazos, pero los agarro del pescuezo con sus brazos y los estrello contra el suelo, escuchando como el rompió la choya contra el piso, yo ya tenía la pistola sobre su cabeza y entonces me miro a los ojos, los tenia rojos; "se seguro este cabron se ha de haber mal pasado con la coca" pensé y el grito ¡DISPARAAAA, DISPARAMEEE PINCHE PUTO!, "NO MAMES, ESTA SI QUE ESTA LOCO" pero no podía dispararle, sentía miedo, no lo había sentido, hasta me burlaba que ya lo había dejado, pero, en ese rato aquel lugar ya estaba con los charcos de sangre de mis compas y con ese pinche loco con la fusca en la cabeza viéndome con esos ojos, vi el infierno y ese puto al que le iba disparar, era el diablo.

No me di cuenta cuando me tomo el brazo y me arranco la pistola de la mano, hay sentí que el cabron tenia huevos, me rompió un dedo cuando me saco la pistola, y con una carcajada el me dijo He venido aquí para ver a tu jefe, dile que tengo la manera de chingar a su competencia y a cualquiera que se le meta en su camino me arrojo un papel doblado y si quiere, que me vea ahí a las 12 mañana, o si no me iré con la competencia, de seguro ellos si querrán saber cómo chingarles la madre a ustedes.

En putisa me trepe a la troca y salí en chinga hacia con el patrón, estaba cegándome de miedo y a la vez encabronado, no lo podía creer que un puto con una máscara me usara como mensajero.

Llegando al rancho, me dirigí con él a decirle lo que había pasado en el pueblo, le entregue el papelito, lo leyó, saco su pistola disparándome en el hombro, creí que me iba a chingar pero me dijo que eso fue por joto y que me quitaría la vida hasta que vieran todos como tratar con esos pendejos.

Nos presentamos en caravana donde según decía el papelito, era un árbol a pie de brecha hacia la carretera. El pendejo estaba hay esperando con su mascarita puesta. En putisa lo rodeamos con las trocas y apuntamos al wey que estaba sentado al pie del árbol. Mi patrón se bajo de la camioneta, se puso enfrente de él con fusca en mano y de pregunto así que tu eres el putito que quiere verme ehhh!Miro su máscara, ¿por qué llevas esa mascara? ¿Para que no te identifique o qué?...pareces un pendejo con eso el de la máscara empezó a reírse de lo que dijo mi patrón, yo me empecé a cagar de miedo pues sabía que si alguien se ríe de él, siempre teníamos que llevar su cadáver algún lugar y torturarlo para que se supiera que le falto al respeto al patrón.

No sé cómo pero dos de las trocas explotaron, yo estaba en la del patrón pues me iba a matar después, pero con todos ciscados volvimos a ver hacia donde estaba el de la máscara, HAAAYYY! escuchamos que era el patrón, luego vimos que le había encajado una espada, se la saco y le dio en el pescuezo, casi lo descabezo. El wey de la máscara estaba bañado de sangre, vimos que sonreía, nos habíamos cagado de susto con las explosiones y luego ver eso nos dejo muertos de miedo, todos los que quedamos le apuntábamos con los cuernos de chivo pero nadie disparo, nadie.

Caballeros… les propongo algodijo limpiando una espada, de esas que usan los asiáticos, querrán saber que tengo ideas para llevar esta empresa a nuevos horizontes, y será tal, que hasta los gringos nos temerán mas de lo que nos temen ahora. Además, se harán millonarios, y si se preguntan qué tanto, pues… les diré que vamos a chingarnos toda la lana de C. Slim y no solo de él sino la de todos los empresarios que se encuentren en México todos lo escuchamos, el wey dijo que le quitaría toda la fiera a Slim, ¿a ese Slim? Deberás que estaba loco, pero vimos lo que nos hizo a nosotros, sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces que dicen, pueden convencer a todos en seguirme y ser tan ricos como quieran , y se olvidarían de vender drogas para mantenerse pues también tendrán poder, más poder que el puto del presidente

-¿y si no que?- dijo uno de mis compas al frente de la camioneta, el de la máscara agarro la cabeza que estaba en el suelo del patrón y la arranco del pellejo que lo mantenía unido al cuello, pues él es la respuesta a esa pregunta la arrojo hacia nosotros, ¿alguna otra pregunta?...mmmmm….pues entonces, ¿quien dice yo? todos levantamos la mano, no sé cómo pero nos convenció, era algo en su voz pero también era su mirada que nos tenía a todos con miedo, ese miedo que tienes cuando vez a una bestia y que no quieres que te ataque, pues sabes que te matara aun si esta herida, te matara.

De inmediato dio órdenes, se subió a la troca y fuimos al rancho, hay mato a otros que se le opusieron, y los que lo apoyamos empezamos a movernos a como nos decía. Todos le decíamos patrón pero cuando le dijo a unos compas que tirara los cuerpos de los otros que mato junto con la cabeza del patrón anterior, le preguntamos cómo es que se llamaba,

Ustedes sigan llamándome como su patrón, como su jefe, y si alguien les preguntan quien soy… Díganles con balazos que soy El Legionario

Creo que con este patrón si vamos a ser grandes cosas, me dije, grandes…..

**GRACIAS Y ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS CON GUSTO**

**Y ESPEREN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC**

**QUE DEBERAS QUERIAMOS ESCRIBIRLO**

"_YA NO TE EMOCIONES MUCHO CAMP"_

**CALLATE CHEF**

***sacando una espada***

"_¡QUE DIJISTE PUTO!"_

**OK, OK , OK YAAAA, HAY MUERE**

"_MAS TE VALE "_ .\_/.


End file.
